


What Did I Do?

by Rubyya



Category: Pantsuit Sasquatch (Song)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyya/pseuds/Rubyya
Summary: A rewrite of sorts of Molly's song Pantsuit Sasquatch with it's own story.
Kudos: 2





	What Did I Do?

What did I ever do wrong? 

I did what they told me. 

I can't believe what must have happened for you to keep me here. 

You wonder how I did it. 

How I beat everyone. 

But I did nothing special to save the world form his hands. 

I followed the path you laid out. 

I followed the people there. 

I followed every single rule. 

I followed without thinking. 

I followed and defeated him. 

I was the best of all the heros. 

When push came to shove I followed your plan but where did that get me? 

Did I do good? 

I guess not. 

You tell me the good I did. 

Did it even matter? 

All of my achievements were stolen and everyone believed. 

You tricked me for all I knew. 

How could this happen?

I just wanted to protect the people living all around. 

I am sorry that I did this. 

I am sorry about now. 

I am sorry for the deceived. 

No one deserves what happened. 

After saving us I'm tired. 

Saving everyone is so hard. 

I never thought about myself once all those years at all. 

Did I do good? 

I guess not. 

Despite it all you took me away. 

To the dungeon far below the light. 

You believed the world was better off without me. 

My trust and some rope were all you needed. 

I am tired of this world. 

I tried so hard for it. 

The people need me no more. 

I say goodbye to you. 

Forever. 

Hope I'm welcomed by the angels. 

There is nothing left for me. 

A safe future remains. 

The next time something happens you can face it without me. 

Do you need me to save you? 

Well sorry you're too late. 

Some peace and quiet was the only thing I wanted now. 

I should never have saved that girl. 

I should never have been quiet. 

I will not let this happen, no. 

My death will be all my own. 

I guess I never made the right choice. 

My life has been one big mess from the start. 

People will realize what you have done and on that day I wish you luck. 

Did I do good? 

I guess not. 

History will repeat itself

This time you will be where I am

When that day comes you will learn the one at fault is not to blame

Did I do good? 

I guess not. 


End file.
